1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to circuit simulating systems and methods, and more particularly, to a computing device and a method for checking distances between transmission lines and anti-pads arranged on a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of Related Art
In PCB design, to ensure integrity of signals transmitted by transmission lines, distances between transmission lines and neighboring anti-pads may be required to satisfy predetermined standards, to avoid or reduce signal crosstalk such as electromagnetic interference and coupling of neighboring transmission lines. Presently, the distances between transmission lines and neighboring anti-pads are often acquired manually. With the large quantity of transmission lines and anti-pads distributed on the PCB, manual checking is not only time-consuming, but also error-prone.